<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are mine by Milener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732824">You are mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milener/pseuds/Milener'>Milener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milener/pseuds/Milener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena knew she needed to find other resources to boost up her power. Without the magic book-The Black Grimoire, she can’t gain full power. Until then, she really need an alternate option.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rowena MacLeod/ Charlie Bradbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Combined a little bit of Huntsman: Winter's war's background, and Supernatural.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re telling the truth?” Rowena narrowed her eyes as she talked to the man.</p><p>“Yes. One of the guards said that he had served food for her, at Freya’s orders.”</p><p>“Freya is…?”</p><p>“The Ice Queen from the kingdom of the north, located in Europe.”</p><p>“I think I’ve heard the kingdom somewhere. If your news was correct, how come the girl could escaped from her?”</p><p>“That, I don’t know. Maybe you have to ask her yourself. The Ice Queen ordered all her guards looking for that girl in Europe. But rumor has it she escaped to America few months ago.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“One of my friends told me she had sex with this girl a couple of weeks ago, she said that after she had sex with her, somehow her power getting stronger. She’s regretted that just a one night stand with that girl and did not leave any contact information.”</p><p>Rowena thought she got an idea on how to find this mysterious girl with boosting energy power. “Do you know her name?”</p><p>“Her name was Charlie Bradbury. If she did not give fake names to my friend.”</p><p>“Well, I think I might have a way to identify her, wherever she is now.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>Rowena smiled, “Aye. Who do you think I am? This just a wee parlor trick.”</p><p> </p><p>Rowena went back her place, took some bones out from the drawer, spread the powder over the bones and added two, three drops of her own blood, and then mumbling some spells.</p><p>A tracking spell.</p><p>She knew she needed to find other resources to boost up her power. Without the magic book-The Black Grimoire, she can’t gain full power. Until then, she really need an alternate option.</p><p>As a powerful witch, she cannot be weak in front of any dangers.</p><p>The spell Rowena cast was succeeded, the magic spell forced her rolled her eyes over and led her soul flew to another place at a second.</p><p>She saw this Charlie girl. Also red hair, but shorter than her own, nice body, with a wee bit of innocent smile on her face. Charlie was sitting in a local bar, chatting with a pretty black hair girl among her age.</p><p>Rowena’s mind came back with her soul, she knew where to find her now.</p><p>It was not far from Rowena’s sanctuary, Rowena thought, if she wanted to capture her without getting anybody’s attention, she had better put some younger clothes.</p><p>But maybe it won’t be too much trouble, just one tiny simple spell can make this task done.</p><p>*******</p><p>Charlie woke up and found herself in a strange room. Her shirt was gone, but her bra was still there; her pants was gone but her pantie was still there. The last thing she could remember was a mature, fascinating, smoking body, with a black dress and a wicked smile woman appeared beside her. She had greeted with her and bought both of them a drink.</p><p>The woman did not say too much, only whispered nonsense in Charlie’s ear, and the next thing she knew she was in this strange place, on this soft bed now.</p><p>Rowena opened the door and came in while Charlie still wondering how this happened.</p><p>“Oh, you’re up! That’s good. I hope you don’t’ mind I brought you here.”</p><p>Charlie’s both hands were tied up and raised above her head, she did not see any ropes or cable ties around her wrists, like some kind of invisible ribbon tied her hands up, firmly.</p><p>Charlie looked at her, “Rowena? You were with me in the bar. Why am I here? Where am I? Why do you kidnap me?”</p><p>Rowena took a sip of a glass of wine in her hand, and said “You ask too many questions.” Rowena sat down on the bed beside Charlie and stroke her cheeks. “When other people told me you have that kind of magic inside you, I was thinking maybe you are a witch too. But judging from your appearance and your reactions…” Rowena’s finger traced down from Charlie’s cheeks to her neck and her breasts, “You are just an ordinary human.”</p><p>“So? That still doesn’t explain why you kidnapped me! What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Your power.”</p><p>Charlie frowned, “Wait, what?”</p><p>“If you can answer my questions, I’ll let you go, and no one would be harmed.” Rowena put down the glass on the nightstand, a finger tilted Charlie’s chin, “So, you ready to work with me?”</p><p>Charlie felt nervous and stressful, millions of thoughts came after her in her mind, she had more questions want to ask her now, but all she can say was <em>“Okay”</em> in a trembling voice. Something told her the woman in front of her eyes has some kind of power that she shouldn’t messed up with.</p><p>“Why do you come to America?”</p><p>This question was asked by so many people she couldn’t even remembered since she arrived, no, escaped from Europe. But why did she ask that way? Did she know anything about her past?</p><p>“Why do you ask me that? I…I am an American.”</p><p>Rowena raised her eyebrows and said, “Really? A little bird told me that you <em>escaped</em> from Europe.”</p><p>“I wasn’t escaping! I was……” <em>Oh shit</em>…</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“N…Nothing.” Charlie didn’t want to tell the truth, at least not now.</p><p>“So it’s truth then. You do know Freya.”</p><p>Charlie was speechless as Rowena continued, ”Why Freya wants you?”</p><p>Charlie was panic and anxious, trying her best to explain something, like Freya was the one who agreed to free her, but somehow she regretted and asked her guards of her kingdom to grab her back. But somehow she knew that Freya would change her mind eventually, so she ran fast and got a chance boarded on a ship to America.</p><p>“I…I don’t know. I’m just nobody. Please…Please let me go?”</p><p>Rowena ignored her, “Freya is a very powerful ruler in Europe, if you were nobody, then why she put a wanted announcement all over the country?”</p><p>Rowena gently stroke Charlie’s cheeks and puffed air in her ears, “You really don’t know anything?”</p><p>Charlie was scared, and tried to free herself. However Rowena’s binding spell was even powerful than her strength, even a bull cannot break it.</p><p>“Rowena please! Please let me go!”</p><p>“Then answer me this one,” Rowena trace her finger down on Charlie’s torso to her thighs, “Did Freya become so powerful because of you?”</p><p>Charlie couldn’t and didn’t know how to answer this one. She and Freya’s relationship was supposed to be a one-night-stand, Freya knew she couldn’t told this to the huntsman she had sex with a slave she caught. Charlie hadn’t has sex before during that time, after Freya took her virginity that night and all of a sudden Freya gained stronger power, even stronger than before, how on earth Charlie would know that she could boost people up by the time she reach orgasm?</p><p>Rowena smirked, “I’ll take that as a <em>YES</em>.”</p><p>Charlie panicked more, she knew that look, she knew what would come next. “Please don’t…Please let me go.”</p><p>Rowena took her black dress off to the ground, underneath the dress and showed in front of Charlie’s eyes was tasty breast with black bra and black panties. Charlie was a little turned on by her. But she knew that if she and Rowena really had sex, she won’t let her go anymore. Just like Freya.</p><p>Rowena straddled on Charlie, placed a kiss on Charlie’s ear, whispered, “I’m afraid I need prove, prove I’m wrong, wrong about you.” She unbuckled Charlie’s bra and placed another kiss on her neck, “If you cum but no energy coming out from you, I’ll let you go. Deal?”</p><p>Before Charlie can said anything else, Rowena has already kissed Charlie’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowena’s kiss was forceful, she rubbed one side of Charlie’s breast, and the other hand had already down between her legs. She was circling her clit, meanwhile checking if there was any energy flew in her body.</p><p>Rowena can’t felt a thing. What if the man’s words were all just a lie? There’s no such thing called energy boost? And she just caught the innocent girl and literally raped her? <em>Well</em>, Rowena got to admit,<em> this was wild.</em></p><p>
  <em>And Charlie did taste good……</em>
</p><p>Until Rowena finally broke the kiss, Charlie tried to push Rowena away, when Rowena suck one of her nipples in her mouth and use her tongue circling it, Charlie tried so hard to move and turn away her torso. But her hands were still tied up above her, she can’t go anywhere.</p><p>“Oh, Rowena…Please…”</p><p>Charlie was going to tell her to stop, but all she can do was groaning.</p><p>Rowena spared her breasts, kissed her neck and ears again, meanwhile rubbing her clit and used a finger to check her wetness.</p><p>“Rowena please don’t……”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t do that when your pantie is still on you.”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I mean…”</p><p>Rowena took off Charlie’s underwear all in a second, and whispered in her ear, “You are so wet for me. So ready for me.” Rowena kissed her lips, “What’s your favorite number?” Rowena sit up and her hands slowly moved to Charlie’s thighs, “My personal favorite is four.”</p><p>Charlie widen her eyes, shook her head and feeling totally terrified, “Please don’t do that, Rowena!”</p><p>“Then pick a number.” Rowena shrugged, “Or I’ll just get inside you.”</p><p>Charlie shivered and said in a fainted voice, “One.”</p><p>Rowena raised her eyebrows, “Only one?” She pressed Charlie’s body again, “I’d like two.”</p><p>She did not wait for Charlie to prepare herself and then put two fingers inside her cunt.</p><p>Charlie wanted to scream, but her mouth was sealed by Rowena’s lips, so she only made a moaning sound out of her throat.</p><p>Rowena started slow, she can felt her walls were clenching her fingers with her motion. Then she slowly speed up, in and out, Charlie’s moaning was even louder.</p><p>Rowena suddenly felt something different while she put her fingers inside Charlie. She can now felt some sort of energy was building up in her body, but still very faint.</p><p><em>If the theory was correct</em>, Rowena thought, <em>Charlie liked this way, and she maybe can boost people up.</em></p><p>Rowena looked at Charlie’s face, her eyes were closed, biting her lips, though her face may showed she looked like she was in pain, but judging by her wetness, Rowena totally can get Charlie was enjoying this.</p><p>Rowena took her fingers out, used her middle finger to rub her clit again, and then cast another spell on Charlie.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Charlie felt there was a heat inside her, like a fire burning, and then heat began to move, from her chest, stomach, belly, and to her pussy.</p><p>Charlie can clearly felt her pussy wanted more, more than just rubbing and circling. Rowena licked her nipples again, “You can’t deny the feeling, right? You want more of me, right?”</p><p>Charlie didn’t say anything, keep squirming beneath Rowena’s body. Rowena’s finger circling up to her clit and down to her cunt’s opening.</p><p>Rowena love the view though, a beautiful girl just got tied up, squirming under her body, totally under her control, and maybe she will beg her for more.</p><p>Rowena slowly spread Charlie’s legs open, kissing her lips, ears, neck, breasts, stomach, belly, and……</p><p>“Rowena, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I want you to cum in my mouth.”</p><p>When Rowena’s tongue touched and circled Charlie’s clit, Charlie can’t help but groaning and screaming loudly. She knew that was what her pussy wanted.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Rowena’s tongue went circled, up, and down, and even pressed a bit harder on her clit, and that made Charlie squirming even stronger.</p><p>"Oh Rowena..."</p><p>She put two fingers back in Charlie’s cunt, curling her fingers just once in a while, tried not to get Charlie felt bored, and then when she felt an energy like a ball ready to coming out from her body, Rowena stopped.</p><p>Charlie suddenly felt disappointed, “Why you…why you stop?”</p><p>Rowena did not respond, she chanted a longer spell on Charlie, Charlie looked down at her, “Rowena?”</p><p>When the chanted spell stopped, Rowena have the wicked smile on her face again, “Once you cum, you are mine.”</p><p>“What??”</p><p>Rowena snapped her fingers and released Charlie’s hands, and her tongue went back to play with her clit again.</p><p>Rowena knew that it was risky to free Charlie, she may push her away or hit her with the glass she put on the nightstand. But Charlie was simply moaning more and even grabbed Rowena’s head and pressed her close to her pussy.</p><p>This made Rowena smirked.</p><p>Within a minute, Charlie cum, hard. Rowena felt energy burst out directly into her mouth, her fingers were still in Charlie’s cunt, so she tried to absorb every last drop of her energy power out from her.</p><p>Now Rowena is all charged, like a battery.</p><p>Rowena extract her fingers out, and rubbing her clit, fast.</p><p>“Rowena, PLEASE STOP!!” Charlie screamed and tried to push Rowena away, Rowena simply cast a spell to pin her both hands down on the bed. “Say your body belongs to me, now.”</p><p>Charlie burst into tears, “No. I…I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Fine.” Rowena shrugged, fingers kept rubbing fast, “Don’t say I never let a girl cum five times in a row before.”</p><p>Charlie screaming even louder, “Rowena, please...please spare me, I beg you!”</p><p>“Then say it.”</p><p>“My…” Charlie’s voice was trembling and barely out of any strength, “My body…b..belongs to you.”</p><p>“Full name.”</p><p>“My…My b..body b…blongs to Rowena MacLeod.”</p><p>Charlie’s right wrist suddenly appeared two capital letters “R.M.” written in calligraphy on her. Rowena dismissed the pinning spell on her and grabbed her wrist, “Looks like the spell is done.”</p><p>Charlie was like a unwind doll and then fallen asleep, Rowena laid down beside her, put cover on both of them, wrapping Charlie in her arm. Rowena’s eyes sparking in the dark, she kissed on her forehead and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You are mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>